Ludi au pays des emmerdes
by Sadik3000
Summary: Ou comment traumatiser Ludwig à coups de LSD Suisse. Crackfic. Connerie pure. Crossover alice au pays des merveilles, mew mew power, hetalia.


Ludi au pays des emmerdes !

_Ou comment revisiter Alice au pays des merveilles avec une conne et Allemagne en guest star._

Une matinée comme les autres, dans un lycée comme les autres au pays du soleil levant. Plus précisément à Tokyo. Quoi que cela parait évident, la jeune fille dont nous allons parler est une magical girl et elles officient toutes à Tokyo. En fait il y en a tellement que ces derniers temps, après s'être disputé leurs terrains de chasses respectifs, elles ont commencé à revendiquer leurs droits, notamment leurs salaires, les congés payés, les retraites, tout ça tout ça …

Bref.

Ainsi donc nous parlions d'une de ces filles ridicules au costumes absolument pas pratiques combattant pour leurs petits amis du moment, la mode et éventuellement si elles ont rien d'autre à faire, la survie de l'humanité. Cette dernière, apparemment profondément inquiète de son avenir et de ce qu'elle ferait plus tard -à part trouver un homme suffisamment bête pour l'épouser et vivre une vie parfaite à faire le ménage toute la journée pendant que lui la trompe avec sa secrétaire (C'est beau comme rêve ! Hum oui passons.) - car elle était endormie sur son pupitre, s'étant laissée bercer par sa leçon d'histoire.

- La soumission des anglais. Le pape était accoutumé a vivre sous la férule d'usurpateurs et de rois étrangers. Edwin et Morcar, chef des royaumes de Nercy et de Nocerbry, se déclarèrent pour guillaume. Quelques temps après…

Mais son professeur n'eut pas le temps de finir car un portail inter dimensionnel s'ouvrit alors en plein devant la jeune fille nommée Zoé. Comment pouvait-on savoir la nature de ce portail ? Simple. L'auteur pensant l'adolescente mentalement déficiente, elle avait fait mettre en gros et jaune qui clignotait vert au dessus « PORTAIL INTERDIMENSIONNEL MADE IN CINICLONS ».

- Oh non ! Les ciniclons sont revenus ! Pas le temps d'appeler les autres ils faut que j'agisse !

L'auteure à quelques mondes de là :

- MAIS PUTIN POURQUOI TU NOUS RACONTE TOUT CA TU PEUX PAS SEULEMENT SAUTER ESPECE D'ABRUTIE ARGGGHHNOMNOMNOM (mange sa main pour plus avoir à écrire).

De retour vers zoé.

Celle-ci après avoir effectué une petite danse parfaitement inutile s'était retrouvée dans une tenue encore moins adéquate et sauta ENFIN dans le putin de portail. Bon on lui à un peu menti il n'est pas « made in ciniclons ». On a pas pu obtenir le label.

BREF !

*oO0Oo*

A quelques univers parallèles de là, un jeune homme blond dont l'apparence suggérait environ 25 ans et la musculature un poste dans l'armée était en train de se renseigner sur son ennemi, Angleterre. Car réellement il n'était PAS un jeune homme mais un pays : l'Allemagne, de son nom humain Ludwig Beilschmid. Plus communément appelé Doitsuuuu-à-l-'-aiiiiide (par Italie) ou My-sweet-potaaatooooooe (ça c'est Prusse) ou alors mon-tout-petit-bébé-ludi (toujours son grand frère), mais ces surnoms là, si personne ne les utilisait il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Blond, yeux bleus, 1 m 90, fan de porno, maniaque, sadomasochiste et un balai très profondément enfoncé dans le cul (traduction : RAISONNABLE), ça n'était pas spécialement le genre de personne qu'on aurait pu labéliser « fréquentable ». A sa décharge, de toutes les personnes qu'il connaisse, il était (et de très loin) l'un des moins pires. Dans son esprit pour pouvoir vaincre un adversaire il fallait avoir un maximum d'informations afin de pouvoir cerner sa personnalité, prévoir à l'avance toutes ses manœuvres d'attaques, les contrer et écraser son visage dans la boue. Dans l'esprit de l'auteure il suffisait de Madysadik et d'une tablette de chocolat. Mais il n'avait pas l'esprit de l'auteure, et cela valait mieux.

Il était donc en train de compulser un maximum d'informations sur l'Angleterre, ses coutumes, ses ivrognes, sa « cuisine » et son histoire.

- La soumission des anglais. Le pape était accoutumé a vivre sous la férule d'usurpateurs et de rois étrangers. Edwin et Morcar, chef des royaumes de Nercy et de Nocerbry, se déclarèrent pour guillaume. Quelques temps après…

Juste après avoir lu ces mots, un portail comme celui dans lequel s'était bêtement jetée la crétine aux cheveux roses apparu. Néanmoins comme le Ludwig était une proie bieeeeen plus difficile à attraper que la magical girl de bas étage (sous catégorie mew mew), l'auteure l'avait fait apparaître sous ses pieds. Ce qui dans le même temps réglait la question du temps à poireauter avant que la créature ne se fasse prendre au piège (nda : j'ai encore besoins de mes nerfs quelques temps alors je les économise)

**- ITALIIIAAAAAAAA !**

Et non. Pour une fois il a rien fait.

*oO0Oo*

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR !**

-Nyyaaaaaaa !

Lecteur, si tu veux te divertir, essaye de réattribuer son cri à chaque personnage. Ah non on n'est pas dans picsou magasine ? Ah mince. Euh oui, bon… Bref.

Nous en étions donc au moment où nos deux protagonistes, après être entrés dans leurs portails respectifs, tombaient en chute libre en se prenant divers objets dans la figure, lesquels semblaient flotter dans les airs EUX. Finalement, Ludwig se prit une tringle à rideaux dans le torse et termina sa chute sur le derrière. Il pensait enfin avoir un moment pour réfléchir quand une jeune fille lui tomba littéralement dessus.

- Iteeee...

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait écrasé quelqu'un (pas trop tôt) elle se releva en sursaut.

- Ahh ! Gomenasai, gomenasai ! … ah Daijo Gu ?

Il releva les yeux. Quand il vit qu'elle avait des oreilles de chat ainsi que des yeux et des cheveux roses il eut d'abord la pensée saugrenue qu'elle devait être la fille cachée de Japon et Grèce, élevée dans le plus grand secret par Pologne, puis plus raisonnablement, il se dit que ce devait être un piège d'Angleterre et qu'elle était là … parce qu'elle était tombée par mégarde dans le même piège. Oui vu son air particulièrement stupide, c'était ce qui avait dû se passer.

- Vous … vous parlez anglais ?

- Uh ? Ah oui oui …

Il se releva difficilement, s'appuyant contre le mur. Puis, se ressaisissant, il arrangea son uniforme, remis ses cheveux en arrière et repris son air habituel… qui eut pour effet de terroriser le gros bonbon. Cette journée allait être longue. Trrrrèèèès longue.

- Erm…

-Uwaaa … gémit elle en reculant

- … comment tu t'appelle ?

- Ah mais je ne peux pas te donner mon prénom ! Je suis une mew mew, une guerrière chat combattant pour la survie de l'humanité et je dois préserver mon identité secrète ! te-he ^^ ! (), dit elle après une demi-seconde d'hésitation

Ah d'accord…

Incontestablement, Vash avait dû mettre du LSD dans sa bière. Oui ça devait être ça. Et trouver la sortie le ferait sortir de son « bad trip ». Voilà. Il contourna donc résolument la fille en faisant la sourde oreille à ses appels et ouvrit une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée précédemment… et se retrouva devant une autre porte. Intrigué il l'ouvrit…et vit une autre porte… Quand il les eut toutes ouvertes il fut encore plus perplexe. D'abord, aucune ne ressemblait à la précédente. Ensuite, tel un jeu de matriochkas, chaque nouvelle porte était plus petite que la précédente. Pour finir la dernière porte était trop petite pour lui. Résigné, l'allemand soupira profondément, prit son élan… et défonça le mur de porte, sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescente rose, qui se tu subitement. Le trou nouvellement crée menait à une grande salle au plafond très haut et où chaque mur avait une couleur différente. Juste en face de lui il vit une minuscule porte (encore une !) se fermer précipitamment. Tel un taureau furieux il fonça de nouveau contre le mur… et s'écrasa violement contre, celui-ci étant fait de pierre ( oui je sais je suis sadique merci *bave*)

- Enfin voyons ce n'est pas comme ça que …

Sans même écouter la porte, il donna un violent coup de pied dedans, l'arrachant de ses gonds. Il entendit quelques gémissements, puis ce fut la japonaise qui se mit à pleurer.

- Vous… vous l'avez tué ! Dit elle entre deux vagissements, Vous êtes un monhonhonstreuuh …

Un ange passa.

- C'est une PORTE. Hurla-t-il en la regardant comme une demeurée

- Mais elle parlait !

…Même Italie n'était pas aussi stupide. Là elle faisait fort tout de même.

- Vous êtes japonaise ? Raisonna-t-il.

- Bahh oui..

- Vous avez déjà vu des robots qui parlent ?

- Voui…

Elle ne faisait toujours pas le lien. Il poussa un profond soupir pour ne pas exploser et continua sur sa lancée.

- Ca ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que cette porte puisse être un robot ?

Elle forma un « Oh » silencieux avec sa bouche. Ca y est. Elle a compris.

- Bien. Maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de passer de l'autre côté. Nous trouverons sûrement un moyen de rentrer chez nous là bas.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque d'attention de la jeune fille.

- Quelqu'un l'a fermée juste avant que nous entrions, nous allons rattraper cette personne et lui demander le chemin de la sortie.

- ahhh… Mais la porte est trop petite !

A ces mots, une table sortit de nul part, sur laquelle se trouvait une petite bouteille. Il la regarda suspicieusement pendant que la jeune fille s'en emparait prestement et la buvait.

- Eh attends ! C'est peut être dange…

L'avertissement s'étouffât progressivement dans sa bouche au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille rétrécissait, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une souris.

- Vous voyez ! Maintenant j'ai la bonne taille !

Il resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre à son tour le flacon et de tremper à peine sa langue dedans. Quelques secondes après, alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment cela avait pu se passer, il se retrouva à la taille d'un jeune enfant.

- Vous devriez grandir un peu, lui dit il quand il eu retrouvé sa voix, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver là dehors.

Comme il disait ça, une petite boite apparut devant la fille. Elle en mangea un biscuit entier, ce qui la fit grandir au point d'occuper toute la salle, pourtant immense.

Sacrée dose de LSD…

- Oh ... j'en ai marre ! Dit elle en commençant à pleurer.

Commençant à vagir comme un animal, ses larmes coulèrent de ses joues pour s'écraser par terre. Manque de chance pour Ludwig, étant elle-même immense ses larmes furent toutes aussi immenses et eurent vite fait d'inonder la salle. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre pied il se mit à crier.

- La bouteille ! Bois le restant ! Tu rétréciras !

Tout en continuant à pleurer (et de ce fait à augmenter le niveau d'eau dans la salle) elle prit la bouteille et retourna à la taille d'un rongeur. Emportés par le courant, ils passèrent la porte sans encombre.

- A l'aide ! Se mit elle à crier, venez me sauver !

Il poussa un profond soupir et nagea vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur il la prit et la posa sur sa tête, comme il avait l'habitude de voir Prusse le faire avec Gilbird.

- Tu es certaine d'être une « guerrière chat combattant pour la survie de l'humanité » ?

- Si ! Mais d'habitude on se bat pas contre ça…

Ne pas y penser. Ne pas penser que quelque part le monde était protégé par ça. Non vraiment pas. Il délirait. Le LSD. C'était la faute du LSD. Soudain alors qu'il nageait vers la rive il entendit un chant.

- OOhhh ! Je suis matelot, je le dit bien haut ! Je ne suis content…

Un dodo. Un énorme dodo. Qui chantait. Assis sur un pélican à l'envers et poussé par un perroquet noir.

- Et je chante, chante, chante pipe au doigt et face au v…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'allemand rétrécit ayant utilisé la « méthode incontrable de Vash le parano » dans un instant de nerfs. C'est-à-dire : il avait tiré sur tout ce qui bougeait jusqu'à ce que ça ne bouge plus, tuant entre autres, un certain nombres de volatiles, des écrevisses et un lapin vêtu d'une veste rouge. Une fois sur la plage, il posa la nippone par terre et lui parla en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus le MOINDRE commentaire, pas UN SEUL gémissement n'est autorisé, dans le cas contraire, je te ferais faire un entrainement suffisamment approfondi pour faire de toi un soldat convenable ! CLAIR ?

- Oui monsieur ! Tout à fait monsieur ! Bien mon…

- CHUT !

Le restant de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et à ce moment là elle décida que pour une fois elle allait obéir. Et se faire petite. Très, très, très petite. Etant déjà rendue à une taille de souris, ça ne serait pas spécialement difficile. Comme il vit qu'elle ne disait rien il la remit sur sa tête et entra dans la forêt sur laquelle donnait la plage. Au bout de quelques mètres il tomba sur deux jumeaux passablement bizarres qu'il assomma proprement. A la sortie de la forêt ils tombèrent sur une maison décorée avec tant de rose et de cœurs qu'il ne pouvait imaginer personne d'autre qu'une vielle tante célibataire pour habiter là. Bien sur la chose n'était pas du même avis.

- Waaa ! C'est tellement beau ! On dirait le café mew mew !

- Vous avez un café avec le non de votre … groupe ? Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu … trop visible ?

- Ah oui peut être mais bon on ne s'est fait attaquer que deux fois !

Pour lui deux fois c'était déjà deux fois de trop. Pour peu qu'il s'en rappelle le Q.G. secret qu'il partageait avec Italie et Japon n'avait jamais été attaqué. Bien sur Italie s'était fait capturé, mais lui c'était un cas spécial. Et puis …

- Shisei Roma !

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait une petite fille dans le jardin. Une adorable petite fille en tenue de servante qui ramassait des carottes. Avec une petite voix adorable qui l'appelait par son ancien nom. Qui courait vers lui en ouvrant les bras.

*oO0Oo*

- Shisei roma ! Shisei roma !

A partir de ce moment il eut un léger black out du cerveau, il se souvint vaguement avoir envoyé valser la petite japonaise avant que Chibitalia ne le prenne par la main et l'emmène voir des fleurs chantante, se faire dire la bonne aventure par un mille pattes, prendre le thé avec deux fous auxquels il ne fit absolument pas attention et enfin ils se baladèrent dans la forêt, le tout sous un flot ininterrompu de paroles de la part de Chibitalia. A ce moment là, son cerveau décida de se remettre en marche et il commença à se poser pas mal de questions. Chibitalia était elle aussi présente là d'où il venait ? Est-ce qu'elle était la petite sœur d'Italie ? Non, sa grande sœur plutôt ? Est-ce qu'il devait se considérer comme un pédophile parce qu'il était amoureux d'une fillette de quatre ans ? Même s'ils avaient actuellement la même taille ? S'il l'emmenait avec lui, est-ce qu'elle prendrait une forme adulte à l'arrivée ?

- Shisei Roma … Shisei Roma … Je ne peux pas répondre, tu va trop vite !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à parler à toute vitesse. Il ferma donc prestement la bouche.

- Je suis déjà avec toi là bas ! Dit-elle en appuyant sur une racine révélant un miroir, Regarde !

En regardant le miroir de plus près il vit que ce n'était pas son image qui était reflétée, enfin si, puisqu'il se voyait endormi à son bureau à côté d'Italie. Qui avait dû penser que c'était l'heure de la siesta et que Ludwig ferait un oreiller parfait.

- Regarde ! Tu vois je suis là, dit elle en montrant Italie.

…

Il passa d'Italie à Chibitalia…Italie …Chibitalia… Italie …

- Shisei Roma ?

Italie … Chibitalia … Italie

Voyant qu'_**IL**_ ne pourrait rien obtenir d'Allemagne, Chibitalia poussa un profond soupir et l'envoya dans le miroir.

- Au revoir Shisei Roma !

*oO0Oo*

_**Epilogue :**_

En se réveillant, Ludwig, encore sous le choc, prit la tête d'Italie dans ses mains et l'observa attentivement.

- Humm ? Doitsu ?

Italie … Chibitalia … Italie … Chibi Italia … Italie … Chibi Italie … Italie … Italie ...

- Doitsu ?

Sans répondre, il le relâcha et partit chez Vash pour lui demander de la bière, du chocolat et beaucoup, beaucoup de LSD.

Pendant ce temps au pays des merveilles :

- Youhouu ? … Monsieur ?... Il y a quelqu'un ?

_**FIN**_


End file.
